Guess Who's Coming Out
by RISVULove
Summary: Olivia is forced to come out after the assault on three lesbians at a gay bar who look a lot like her. Matters aren't helped when she starts an argument with a couple of people, including the one person she wants more than anything but she knows one should never mix business with pleasure. E/O friendship ONLY. Future A/O. R&R. T-M for the violence/sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

"Liv! Wake up, we've caught a case!" Elliot calls into the cribs and I moan

After what, twenty minutes sleep theres another case?

I pull myself up out of the bed and rub the sleep from my eyes. I really need a coffee.

I walk down to the pen and see Cragen gathering the team

I walk over and Cragen sighs

"Okay, everyone we have a problem. In two days there has been three rapes at Le Chic, all three women's drinks were spiked and then on Monday night, when the first two victims left they were attacked in the parking lot"

"And the other woman?" Elliot asks and we all look to Captain expectantly

"She was there last night, I'm afraid thats where it gets complicated, she's dead"

"Dead? Is homicide involved then?" Fin asks and Cragen shakes his head

"Actually, she bled out from her injuries, it was the assault that killed her. You all avoid sharing this case, for now at least. Listen, you'll all need to go to the club and investigate. The manager understandably wants all this dealt with ASAP"

I nod and grab my gun and badge "El? You ready?"

"Sure. I'll just grab my jacket, you go grab the car"

I walk towards the elevator and I hear the familiar click of heels behind me

"Hey, Liv!"

I turn, watching her beautiful legs rush towards me and when she touches my arm I meet her eyes

"Hi" I smile and she smiles back, but it instantly vanishes and she clears her throat

"Cragen told me about the case, I want to go with you all to the bar, could I catch a ride with you and Stabler?"

"S-Sure, I don't mind. Wait, why do you want to go? You never come to the crime scenes?"

"Um, I know this place, I'm sure the manager will talk with me"

My mouth dries up, shes been to Le Chic? Okay, lets not make assumptions, this does not mean shes gay, this is where mistakes are made and friendships are fucked up. Anyway, never mix business and pleasure. Never. Its the golden rule.

"Oh?" I try to sound somewhat calm "you've been?"

"Yeah? A lot actually, I have friends" she dismisses the topic, I can tell by her tone so I drop it

"C'mon, we'll go grab the car"

xx

"Ally!"

I'd recognise that voice anywhere. I squint but still cant make her out but the closer we get the harder my heart pounds. Oh God. Not her, please. Of all the lesbians to pick in the goddamn bar, I managed to fuck the manager, repeatedly.

As the three of us walk in the doors, Elliot looks to me as if to say 'whats that about?' and I just shrug and look back to Alex and see a familiar brunette in her arms

"Becca! So good to see you! How've you been?" Alex says and the brunette pulls back

"Not great, we had to shut because of this, please tell me you have some sort of leads Al?" Rebecca answers and Alex shakes her head

"I'm sorry Becca, we haven't, but thats why we're here" Alex turns to us

"This is Detective Elliot Stabler" she gestures to Elliot, who shakes her hand and Alex turns to me

"This is Detective-"

"-Olivia Benson, I'm aware" Rebecca takes my hand and shakes it, for a lot longer than she shook Elliot's too and I catch Elliot's look

I smile at Rebecca shyly and I don't miss Alex's smirk either, yep, she knows. 10 years of keeping my work and personal life separate and now all thats undone. Great, just great.

"Um, I'm going to check the crime scene, the bathrooms right?" I say and Rebecca nods

"Down the hall on the right... Not that you don't already know" she whispers the last part into my ear and I feel the blush rise to my cheeks

"I-I'm going to check that out" I say and Alex grabs my wrist before I get the chance to walk too far

"I'll go with you, I want to see what we're dealing with, Elliot why don't you chat to Rebecca about timelines, we need to put this together?"

Elliot shrugs "Sure, whatever, Liv, don't let her touch anything"

"I'm not an idiot _Detective_" Alex snaps, the iciness between them as strong as ever, and I just walk towards the bathrooms and she rushes after me

I feel her hand against my lower back and her breath against my neck

"You have something you want to admit Liv?"

I pull away from her and open the bathroom door

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Really? Well why don't I just ask Becca how she knows you-"

"Yeah and why don't I ask how she knows you?" I say, the cutting tone in my voice and she sighs

"As I said, I frequent here Detective, you however, gave me no explanation at all? So I'll ask again, have you something to admit?"

"Alex please! We have a case and I've had like an hours sleep in the last two days! Can we just get this over with?!"

"We can, if you'll tell me what that was? Olivia, I'm not blind!"

I just sigh and turn away from her "I don't need to explain myself to anyone, especially you counsellor"

"Oh? Especially me?" She spins me around to face her "Is it so hard for you to talk to me? I thought we were close?"

"Yeah, and thats the problem Alex. We _work_ together, we shouldn't be attempting some sort of forced friendship. Sure, I like you but this" I gesture around us "this is my job. I love my job and I wont have you messing this up-"

"Messing what up? Olivia, you're not making sense! I just want you to trust me!"

"When it comes to work I trust you, I do. But not with personal stuff. Personally, I don't trust anyone, so don't be too offended"

"Is it too damn much to expect you for one second to just talk to me like I'm a person! Olivia, you may not trust me but I trust you. You want to know how I know Rebecca? Fine, shes my Ex. I'm gay Olivia, I frequent here to pick up women! I'm a lesbian"

Her breathing is uneven an then I realise how loud she was

"You better keep your voice down, Elliot-"

"You think I give a damn about his opinion of me?" She re-opens the bathroom door and walks out the small hall way

"Hey Elliot!" She calls and I groan "I used to do her!" She gestures to Rebecca "I'm gay, so if you have a problem, come talk to me"

She turns back to me "See?"

I sigh and pull her back in the door

"Will you please calm down! I've never seen you like this before!"

"I've never been this frustrated with you before!"

"Why? Whats pissing you off?"

"You, not being able to tell me up front that you're gay, or you've at least had Rebecca?"

I roll my eyes "Don't assume things Alex"

"Am I wrong? Are you straight?"

I don't answer and she nods

"Exactly! Now, start doing the job you value so much higher than everyone who tries with you and figure out what happened, I'm going out to Fin and John, maybe they'll be friendlier"

I sigh "Alex, please wait-"

"I don't care for anything you have to say Olivia. You made yourself _very_ clear. I'll send Elliot in to you. I might grab a ride back with Fin and John too, avoid an hour long car journey with two people who obviously can stand me"

"I never said that I didn't like you"

Yeah thats cause I love you..

"It was implied"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for all the follows, favourites and reviews! I hope you keep them up, they really encourage me to write! Oh and I forgot to mention, this amazing story idea came from 'Barbarossa Rotbart' and I'm delighted to be writing it! So thanks for the idea!

xx

I run my hands through my hair

"I still don't see what you're seeing guys"

"You cant see the resemblance Olivia?" John asks and I look to the board with the womens pictures again

"I _really_ cant. So what? They're all brunette?"

"With brown eyes" Elliot says handing me a coffee

"Yeah and they are all a similar height and weight to you Liv" Fin pitches in

Cragen walks over to me "Olivia, its obvious these women look like you. Listen, you need to go home, you need to relax, take a couple of days-"

"In the middle of this case? I cant leave Captain-"

"Yes, you can and you are and I suggest you go talk to Alex"

"Why?" I ask and before he answers Elliot cuts in

"Because since the crime scene two DAYS ago, you haven't spoken to Cabot at all"

"So what? Why do you care? You hate her anyway"

"I don't. I'm sure outside of work she's lovely, its her work attitude I hate, she could ease up...like a lot. You've been so immature, just talk to her about whatever you did to piss her off"

"Whatever I did?! Are you fucking joking right now?! What make you assume it was me-"

"Benson! Home!" Cragen shouts and I grab my jacket

"You are such a prick!" I snap at Elliot and I walk to the elevator

Why does he assume I'm the problem? It was as much her as it was me! If she wasn't such an uptight bitch and just accept the fact I don't want her to know every little thing about me we wouldn't have this problem.

I sigh and when I get to my car I take out my cell and scroll to her number and reluctantly hit call

Within seconds shes answered

"Alexandra Cabot"

"Its Liv... Can we meet up?"

"Oh? I thought I wasn't worthy of your company" she says a bite in her voice

"Alex" I sigh "please, I know I've hurt your feelings and I was an out and out idiot but I really want to try and make this right"

"Make what right exactly? Our 'forced friendship?'"

"Alex! I shouldn't have said that. I was a real bitch and well... Alex, please, can you just come to my apartment?"

She sighs "I guess... Half an hour suit?"

"Perfect. Hey, Al? Thanks"

"Okay" she says and I start the car, rushing home to sort out my apartment, which I'm sure looks like a bomb site

xx

I hear her call my name through the door and I throw the cover over the couch

"Its open!" I call and in a minute shes in the door way

"Hi"

I smile lightly "Hi Al"

"So... Why did you want me here?" I still hear the hurt in her tone and I walk over to her, taking her hand and she looks at me, surprised

"Um... Olivia? Wha-"

"I need you to listen to me. I am really sorry, okay? I'm so sorry I hurt you and snapped at you, I really had no right. I just... Don't like people knowing everything about me and when you kept asking, I-I felt backed into a corner and I knew I had to tell you"

"You do realise I've known since about two weeks after we met?" She says and I sigh

"But I've never said it Alex. I-I never told anyone I'm close too and well when you asked, I freaked, I-I was so scared of saying it..."

"Liv, why are you afraid to admit that you're gay? So what? Its not a big deal?"

"How is this going affect everyone though?"

"In all honestly sweetie, why does it matter?"

"I just don't want peoples opinion of me to change because I like women. Thats why I never told anyone at work, I keep work and home life separate. I always have"

"I wont lie, some people are ignorant and their opinions may change but for the people who really care, people who know you and love you, they really don't mind as long as you're happy"

I nod and she squeezes my hand "Did your opinion of me change when I told you?" She asks and I smile

"Well, you were pretty pissed, I was sorta scared, it was definitely another side of you but that had nothing to do with you being gay"

She laughs and slips her arms around me "Believe me, no one will care Liv. By the way, I'm sorry for the other day, I shouldn't have been so pissed with you. But when you started saying things like you couldn't trust me, it hurt, really hurt Olivia"

I lead her over to the couch and we sit together in heavy silence until I reply

"I know it hurt Alex and I'm sorry for that but I wasn't one hundred percent lying there... I know its been ten years and I _should_ trust you and believe me when I say I did, I did for years and then you went into wistec and I know that wasn't your fault, I understand but I was so lost without you Alex. You were my person. My go-to person with nightmares and when I needed to unload.. I trusted you with everything and then you were gone, just like that and I promised myself I wouldn't let myself get as close to someone as I got to you"

She sighs but then nods "I understand..."

"Then there was the Congo"

She drops her head into her hands "I'm really really sorry"

"I had just built myself back up with you and you left! Again! Alex, I just cant let myself trust you again, I cant, because I know if you left again, if you left me again, I'd never be able to handle it. I keep my distance, from all of you, Elliot included. I _need_ to have an emotional barrier up so when people leave me it doesn't hurt as much"

"I wont leave you Olivia, I know where I need to be"

"And Alex, thats great, I'm happy you've figured that out but I cant risk it again. After Wistec I never in a million years thought you'd leave again, I thought we'd still have our Saturday night drinks and our 6am morning jogs... What if you find somewhere you're really needed?You cant tell me you wont leave to help? Its you Al, its who you are.. I'm sorry but I just cant"

"What if I prove it to you?" She says after a minute and I shake my head

"Prove what?"

"That I know where I'm needed"

"I don't see how you'll do that-"

She presses her lips to mine and I freeze but after a couple of seconds kiss her back

Her lips feel so soft against mine and I feel her nip at my lips using her teeth and soothing the small pinch with her tongue

After another minute we pull back and she cups my cheek, unshed tears in her eyes

"You need me, I know you do and when you're ready I want you to come to me, and I'll take you out, properly, like I should've done all those years ago. I'll regain your trust Olivia and I promise I will do everything I can to make sure I never break it again, please remember that"

She kisses me again, a lot simpler this time and when she pulls back she stands off the couch

"See you at work"

I nod and I hear the door close from my seat on the couch.

She kissed me.

Alexandra Cabot kissed me.

I lie back on the couch and smile, that was perfect. Then again, there is still that little voice telling me I should back away, I should never get mixed up with her. Not after how she hurt me before. Maybe I'll just ignore that voice.


	3. Chapter 3

I knock on her office door and she calls for me to come in, the stress of the case in her voice

I walk in and hand her the coffee and packaged sandwich in my hand

"You haven't eaten" I say softly and she takes the sandwich and flashes me a smile

"You know me"

"Alex, you shouldn't skip lunch"

"I'm just trying to figure this out Liv"

"We all are but you cant skip lunch like that Al"

She eats some of the sandwich and nods "I guess you're right but thanks for the lunch Liv"

"Hey.. Have you thought anymore about the other evening? Ya know the kiss?"

Her attention is off the file now and she nods "I have, a lot Liv.. Why?"

"So have I Al, I-I don't know... I just, I always imagined kissing you but it was never like that-"

"-You've imagined kissing me?"

I nod and feel myself blush "Y-Yeah, I have, I mean, I did lot. You're very pretty Alex"

She smiles as I slap myself internally

"I sound like a child" I laugh in embarrassment and Alex walks around to my side of her desk and sits up facing me

"I think its sweet, especially when you blush like that"

She makes me blush harder and she smirks and takes my hand

"Is this you coming to me to go out?" She asks and I nod

"I think so"

She laughs "You think so?"

"Alex... I've never been in a relationship"

"What?" She looks seriously at me and I sigh

"...Okay, I shouldn't have started this conversation here, do you wanna meet up later?"

She nods "How about I cook dinner tonight?"

"Tonight, sure" I feel my heart race, how am I actually going to tell her this?

"Liv, don't look so terrified. Whatever you need to talk about, I can help. Just wait, we can talk later"

"Thanks Alex"

"Thats okay. Now, you better go back to work, but thanks again for lunch" she kisses my cheek "I'll see you later"

"Bye Al"

xx

"So what? Now theres two of them?" Elliot asks and I double check the board, retracing all the scenarios I've done out

"I don't know El, the women said they heard a woman's voice? They both agreed and described it down to a tee, I really think we're looking for a pair"

"Okay, well then, why would the woman be involved?"

"Revenge? She obviously has a problem with brunettes? Maybe an ex-friend? Someone pissed her off and now she wants revenge"

"So what the guy is just going along with it?"

"Well, he must enjoy it, there was semen in Christina's body and both Alice and Catherine said he got it up"

"Okay, well, Melinda said they are running the DNA, when that comes back, we'll see where we are. Hey, whats Cabot doing here?"

I look up and see Alex talking to Fin

"Oh, Alex and I still have some stuff to work out, we're gonna have a chat"

"If you need to talk Liv? I'm here"

"Thanks El" I smile and grab my jacket

"See you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure. Have a good talk with Cabot"

"Will do. Give Kathy my best"

xx

I'm watching her over the stove and I cant help but smile

"Ya know, you look so beautiful like this"

"Like this? Olivia, I think that wine might be going to your head"

I laugh and shake my head "I'm perfectly sober, its... you look so calm compared to work. You're in sweats! I didn't even think you owned sweats!"

"You've seen me in sweats before Liv"

"Actually, I haven't, think back, every time I came to your old apartment you were either still in your skirt suits or it was our sleepovers and you were in pyjamas"

"Wow, I think you're right.."

"Trust me, if I'd seen you like this before I'd remember it"

She smiles "Thanks Liv but honestly, how good can I look? My hair's a mess, I just threw this on, I have no make up-"

"You don't need make up Alex"

"I do-"

"You really don't, you look so much more natural without it"

"Thats the problem I think"

"Believe me, its not a problem"

She takes the pot off the stove "Here we go, hey Liv, can you hand me me that plate please?"

I nod and hand it to her and she dishes up the homemade pasta

"Alex, you went to so much effort-"

"It wasn't effort, believe me by now its second nature"

"By now?"

"Its quick and easy and I'm tired when I get home from work, this is made a lot"

I smile as the hands me the plate "You can tell, it looks delicious"

"Wow, I didn't expect such great compliments I'm no Gordon Ramsay" She leaves down my plate and pulls out the chair, gesturing for me to sit down

"Thank you" I smile and she sits across from me

"So, you wanna talk to me?"

I nod "I do.."

"You've never been in a relationship?" She asks and I nod swallowing my pasta and a mouthful of wine

"I've never.. Like, I mean"

She takes my hand and I see the soft look in her eyes "Take a breath honey, just talk with me"

"I haven't been in a proper relationship.. Ever"

"Whats a 'proper' relationship Liv?"

"Like... Feelings, actual feelings, anything more than sex really"

"Oh okay, thats okay"

"I'm scared.. Scared of how I feel about you.. Scared of doing anything about it"

"Why?" She asks

"Because I cant mess it up"

She nods "Okay, I understand that. I do, but Liv, at some stage you'll need to develop a 'proper' relationship with someone, I don't mind if its me or not I just want you to be happy Olivia"

"I want to be happy Al, I do and I think I can be happy with you but Alex, I don't know what to do"

"Whats worrying you? Is it the same reason you've never had a proper relationship?"

I nod and she smiles softy "Tell me when you're ready-"

My cell blares and I groan

"No! I'm not supposed to even be on call"

I check the caller ID, Elliot

"El? Whats going on? I told you I'm out this evening-"

"This is important, we've found the guy"

"The rapist? Oh my God! Brilliant, who is it?"

"Um.. Is Cabot there?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"Can you put her on?"

I scowl "Why do you need to talk to Alex?"

Alex looks up to me and shrugs and I hand her the phone

"Elliot.. For you?"

She nods "Elliot. Hi"

I watch her face change "Um... I think so? Yeah.. One brother? Andrew, why?"

Her eyes close "It was him? Really? No, I understand, um, is he there now? Yeah, we'll come down. Thanks Elliot"

She hands me back the phone

"We need to go"

"Whats going on?"

"I'll explain on the way"


	4. Chapter 4

"Shes after me"

Alex sighs "Olivia you don't know that"

"Alex, you aren't an idiot! You know I'm right!"

"Why would she come after you though? What? You never called her back? So what"

"Shes crazy?"

"Well I'm starting to think so but I know her Liv, hell, we were together for nearly a year, she was perfectly sane! Did you say anything to piss her off?"

"Me? You think this is on me?"

"Well Liv, why would she be doing this? And getting her brother to help?"

"Why? Hmmm, let me think..cause she crazy!"

"Olivia, did you say or do anything that she could get annoyed at or pick up the wrong way-"

"No. As I said it was just sex, always.. We barely even talked"

"Maybe thats the problem? Some women don't like the whole no strings attached thing"

I pull into the precinct "Listen, if it is Rebecca thats after me, I think I'm okay, I have a gun-"

"She could too"

"She had her brother for help, now that we have him she'll stop the rapes at least"

"Not if she comes after you"

I nod "And thats extremely likely but I can defend myself"

"Olivia, you said it, she's crazy, you don't know what shes capable of, I don't like this"

"Neither do I but we'll crack the brother Al"

"I don't want you going home, I don't trust it"

"Its sweet that you care so much Al"

She shakes her head "Its not out of sweetness, its not wanting you to die"

"I wont die"

"You have a serious chance of it if she gets near you"

"Shes a what, 110 pound woman? I can defend myself"

"You keep saying that but I bet Christina thought she could defend herself too, now where is she? The morgue! I mean it, stay at the precinct"

"Okay. Okay, I'll stay here, for you"

"Thank you Olivia"

xx

"So, you are the famous Detective Benson"

I hold back a shudder at his creeper tone and instead I smile

"I am and I need you to tell me where she is Andrew"

"She was right, you are an extremely beautiful woman. Even more so than them others, wow, that last one, what a star, although nothing on you Olivia" I feel my skin crawl at the way he says my name

"Thats Detective Benson to you and I still need an answer Andrew, where is Rebecca?"

"Shes waiting"

"For what?"

"All this to blow over. She wants you Olivia, all them other women were just warm ups, she knows what she wants to do to you, she has it planned, every. last. detail. And I can bet you wont find her"

"Yeah? Well we found you didn't we?"

"I was just her tool. She didn't want to touch them whores, she was saving herself for you. She didn't care if I got caught and frankly neither did I, it'll be worth it, having the images of her on you, hurting you in ways you cant even imagine" He moans, obviously aroused "I would've loved to been there for that, but Bec has to do what she has to do. Have fun Detective and keep watch, you don't know when she'll strike"

"You are a grade A idiot you know that?"

"Whatever, we'll see who's the idiot when Bec gets at you, you'll walk right into it, you'll actually beg her, maybe not for the sex but to take you, I can guarantee you will"

"Not in a million years"

"Really? We'll see Olivia. We'll see"

I walk out and Elliot stops me walking past him

"Liv, whats going on with that Rebecca chick? Did you sleep with her?"

I feel the tears in my eyes but I nod and he walks around just in front of me "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask"

"I don't have to ask! Liv, we're partners, I thought you'd at least trust me enough to tell me"

"Elliot, I keep my personal and professional life separate-"

"-Bull. Shit. Olivia, bullshit. You've had all this time to tell me you're gay and you didn't! I cant believe after everything this is how I find out you like women"

"El-"

"Ya know what Olivia, just stay away from me, at least for now"

"Elliot, please-"

"No. Olivia, just let me think-"

"About what?"

"The fact that for the last decade you've hidden such a big part of your life from me"

"Why does it matter so much?"

"Because if you can keep something that big from me, I cant even begin to imagine what else you're hiding"


	5. Chapter 5

"Olivia, I'll stay if you'd like-"

"Alex, honestly, I don't need you here, I don't even need to be here, I'm only staying for you and well Cragen said he'd fire me if I attempted to leave"

"Well at least I'll know you're safe" she runs her hand up my arm and I smile

"Maybe you'll sleep tonight then, you look tired"

"Yeah well I spent all of last night looking over files"

"Al.. You shouldn't-"

"I want to protect you"

I smile and kiss her cheek "Thank you"

"I'm gonna go, let you sleep"

"Um... Will you text or call when you get home? I want to know you're safe"

"Of course Liv, I was going to text anyway, please get some sleep, I want you to be well rested"

"You too Alex"

I smile and she pulls me into her arms and just holds me for a minute and just as I feel myself relax against her she pulls back

"See you tomorrow"

"Bye Al"

xx

I pace the room waiting for her to call, text anything. Its been like an hour.

I walk down to the pen and go straight to Elliot

"I know you wanted me to stay away but Elliot, I need you to come to Alex's apartment"

"Why?"

"I asked her to call when she got home and well that was an hour ago and theres no call, its about a twenty minute walk, it shouldn't be taking this long"

He nods and grabs his jacket "C'mon, lets go"

"Thanks El"

xx

"So, you and Cabot" He pulls out of the station yard and I sigh

"What do you mean?"

"You're obviously dating her"

"What tells you that?" I ask and he smiles over at me

"You never ask me to call to tell you I get home okay" He laughs lightly, making me feel more at ease and I smile

"I know you can shoot any guy that comes at you, Al doesn't have a gun"

"Oh Olivia just admit it"

"Fine! Fine, I'm seeing Alex"

"Well thank God for that! Maybe now she'll ease up a little"

I laugh lightly and smile "Don't take the piss, I actually like her"

"Yeah? I'm happy Liv" he says sincerely and I smile

"Thanks El, hey, I am sorry, I should've told you, it was a lot to deal with for me and well-"

"I understand, I'm sorry for being such an ass, you're like a sister to me Liv and well I want you to be happy and if Cabot makes you happy, who am I to stop you?"

I smile "Thanks bro"

"You love her?"

"Honestly? I think so"

"She love you?"

"I hope so"

He nods "You tell me if she hurts you?"

"Shes a woman, you cant hit her"

He scoffs "I know that Liv, I can make she she knows when she messes with you she messes with me and honestly, its not just me, the others too. We want you to be happy Liv"

I nod and sigh "I really should've said something"

"Well, we know now" he pulls up at Alex's apartment "Lets go check on your misuses"

I laugh "Don't let her hear you say that! She'll have your balls in a blender. Ya know, you should try and figure out her problem with you, resolve it. That'd make me happy"

"I'll try"

"I'll make sure she tries too"

xx

"Liv, I think we found out how Rebecca's getting to you"

I shake my head "No. No. No. We need to find them. I need to find her-"

"Olivia calm down-"

"If you walked in home this evening and saw a pool of blood staining your hall carpet and no sign of Kathy would you be calm?"

He shakes his head and I huff

"Didn't think so"

My cell rings and when I check the ID I see its a blocked number

"Get a trace!" I say and Elliot immediately gets on the phone to the tech unit

I connect the call "Benson"

"Detective" she purrs into the phone "I'm thinking you saw your beautiful little girl is gone?" She laughs cruelly and I growl

"You want me? Sure. I'll swap, 100%. You just need to bring Alex home"

"Bring her home? So soon? Oh Livy, why would I do that?"

I cringe, I've always hated that nickname

"This isn't about her, its me you want. Rebecca, take me instead"

"See now, I have a plan and I plan to follow my plan"

I look to Elliot and he shakes his head "Bouncing" he whispers and I sigh

"Rebecca, please"

"Is the big bad Detective begging?"

"Let her go Rebecca, please. I know you don't want her involved, she didn't do anything wrong-"

"Oh but she did Detective, she got involved with you"

The line dies and I sigh

"C'mon El, we need to find her"

xx

AN: Hi! First I want to apologise, this chapter is so short and rushed but its 2am and I have to be up in 4 and a half hours for my first day back in school (Exams, yikes!) anyway, I'll try and keep the updates regular, somewhere (hopefully) between two and four a week if I'm lucky!

Second, Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favourites. 28 follows last I looked! thats amazing, thank you all so much. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the next one shouldn't be too long away! Keep the reviews up, they really do encourage me to write!


	6. Chapter 6

**Alex gone for 3 hours**

"E-El, I cant just sit here!"

"Liv, we've tried! Until she calls again we have nothing, all the possible places she could be that we know of, she isn't-"

"Did we trace Alex's cell?"

"Yep, tried that, she took the sim"

"Bitch! Ugh!" I lie back in the chair and run my hands over my face

"Okay how about hospital walk ins? There was a lot of.." I swallow the lump in my throat, when I'm talking about Alex the sentence seems so much harder to say "..blood in the apartment"

"I checked, nothin'"

"So what, we actually have nothing at all?"

"Sorry Liv"

"Well I don't think sorry's going to cut it El, what? We'll just sit here? Let her have all the power?!"

"Olivia, she has all the power! We don't want to fuck her over and have her ki-"

"Kill her? Elliot I know what shes capable of, you don't have to tell me I'm a detective too!"

"I'm only trying to help-"

"Help me find Al!"

xx

**Alex gone for 5 hours**

My computer beeps signalling an email so me thinking nothing of it, click the link

I watch the screen flash and my eyes widen when the picture flashes up on the screen

"E-Elliot?!"

He looks up and sees my worried expression and rushes around and when he sees it he calls Cragen who also rushes out

"What- oh God"

The three of us take in the image on the screen, Alex caked in fresh as well as dried blood, a terrified look on her face holding up a sign reading

'Know where I am yet?'

I shoot out of my chair, my stomach twisting into knots seeing the woman in such a bad way

I burst into the nearest bathroom and end up vomiting into the toilet and after a minute I feel his hands on my shoulders

"We'll find her"

"Trace it?"

"She used a public domain"

I sit up against the wall "Wait...What wifi spot did she use?"

"The Starbucks on 13th"

"Okay.." I stand back up and go back to my desk, opening the image and enhancing the image, seeing the small gap of window in the background behind Alex

Elliot is by my side again within seconds and when I see it I smile

"Look! Behind Alex, thats Starbucks right?!"

After a minute Elliot nods "I think so Liv, god, what an idiot. She could've walked a couple of blocks!"

"Yeah well, lucky for us she didn't, C'mon, lets go"

I nod and grab my jacket

"Captain! We found her"

"We think!" Elliot calls back in and looks to me "I wouldn't be so definite, just in case"

I nod "I'm just trying to hope for the best"

"I know"

xx

He signals me to be quiet as we walk up the back hallway of the warehouse

He moves close to me, whispering in my ear "You go from the right, I'll take left"

"You definitely saw her through the window?" I ask and he nods

"I saw her, she looked like she was angry"

I nod and I walk to the right and after about ten seconds I see Alex, laying on the ground, curled tightly into herself

I look around, no sign of Rebecca, then again, shes probably watching from somewhere

I don't care at all about that bitch right now, all I care about is getting to Alex, making sure shes okay, she looks really bad, really sick.

I don't see any sign of cameras around, maybe she's not watching?

I look across and see Elliot pointing to Alex, who's now sobbing into herself and I feel my heart break

Fuck the cameras if there even are any, Alex needs me!

I hurry to her side and lay my hand on her shoulder

"Al, Al, sweetie its Olivia, look at me baby"

She flinches but looks at me and I see the horrible bruising littering her face

"Alex, sweetie, its okay. Me and Elliot are here"

"Elliot and I" she mumbles and I laugh below my breath

"Is this really when you want to be correcting me?"

I notice her right hand is supporting her side and I run my hand along it, feeling it popping out a little

"Oh Al..." I caress the swollen area and she whimpers slightly so I move my hand down into hers "What did she say?"

"Not a lot, just that I needed to have more sense, that I'm better off with someone like her" She leans closer into me "Shes wrong" she whispers

"I know shes wrong Al. Wait, Alex did she do anything-"

Her cough bring our attention to her presence

"Well, look here, the detective found our little hiding place, I thought you might" she reaches to her side and before I get the chance to draw my gun she has her handgun trained on Alex

"I don't think you want to do that Detective"


	7. Chapter 7

"Rebecca, put the gun down!" I say and I feel Alex tense beneath me

"I don't take orders Detective" she spits, her finger on the trigger and I run my hand along Alex's leg

"Becca, you don't need to involve her, you don't. If you want me, thats fine, just please let me take her put, look at her, she needs medical attention"

"I'm not blind Livy! I see that!"

"Well then! Please! Let me take her out! Look!" I gesture to Alex who's gone a sickly shade of pale "This is between us Becca, isn't it? Please, let me take her out"

"Okay" she says moving the gun to point at me and I hoist Alex into my arms

I catch her eye and she nods into me, and as I start walking she slips her hand down, just over my holster and I feel Rebecca press the barrel of her gun into my back

"Don't make Alex do your dirty work Liv" she scolds and I nod to Alex

"Leave it Al"

"You sure?"

I nod "I'm sure" I confirm and she moves her hand away and the closer we get to the door, the more I attempt to look for Elliot, he must've realised what I'm doing, to be honest, everyone accept Rebecca's noticed what I'm doing. She really is not the brightest penny in the box.

I get to the door and ease Alex down onto the ground

"Get down to a phone booth, call Cragen or 911, anyone, okay? Be careful"

"Liv-"

"Please Al, just-"

"PUT THE GUN DOWN REBECCA" I hear Elliot load and I smile

"Thank God" I hear Alex sigh and I smile

"REBECCA!" Elliot shouts and we all turn and face him

"Stabler! You aren't involved! Why! Why are you here!"

"Because you were going to shoot our Detective and ADA"

"Why do you care! Look! They are both such whores-"

"Gun! Down!" He says and Rebecca moves closer to the ground and the next part happens so fast that fast that I'm not actually sure whats happened

I watch as Elliot and Rebecca fall to the ground and I feel my hands shake when I see the blood flowing from his chest

Alex turns to me and I feel lightheaded as I drop to Elliot's side and put pressure on the gaping gun shot wound below his chest

Alex looks over to Rebecca

"Liv, is she-"

"Dead? Well shes not moving Al"

Alex turns her over and I see the woman dead, and Alex sighs

"L-Liv, is she-" Elliot slurs and I nod

"Yeah El, yeah. Its okay though"

"Ugh, IAB will be all over this"

"They won't, they wont. It's okay El, they'll see you were protecting us"

"I'm s-sorry L-Liv-"

"No El, don't, its okay"

I see his eyes slip shut and Alex helps me apply pressure

"Its okay honey, we'll save him" she assures me and I nod and after a few minutes I feel a hand on my shoulder

I look up and Cragen is followed by four paramedics, two go to Rebecca and Cragen leads me and Alex away from Elliot's side and over to the corner of the room

"What happened?" He asks and we recount everything and after the explanation he nods

"Its above board, IAB will butt out"

I nod and Cragen sits Alex down "Are you okay?"

Alex nods and looks up to me and I kneel by her side, taking her hand in mine

The paramedics wheel Elliot out and one breaks away and walks over to Alex

"Ma'am, we'll need to take you as well"

Alex nods and I hold her hand

"Will you stay?" she says quiet enough that only I can hear and I nod

"Of course I'll stay baby. C'mon"


	8. Chapter 8

"Al, baby, how are you feeling?"

Her eyes open and I see a small smile in her face

"Hi, I'm sore but.."

"You want a nurse-?"

"No. I'm okay. Can you lie with me?"

"Y-Yeah sure"

I lie down next to her in the small hospital bed and she buries into me

"You saved me"

I smile and kiss her forehead "I just had too. Um... Alex, what did she do? Like obviously she beat you but did she do anything more?"

"Like... sexual things?" she asks and I nod

She shakes her head "No, nothing like that, she just tried to talk me out of being with you"

"Oh? What did she say?"

"That you wouldn't care about me.. You'd use me"

"Never-"

"I know you wouldn't Liv she was just being vicious"

"Alex, why did she beat you?"

"Shes crazy... Did Elliot kill her?" She whispers the last part and I nod

"Shes dead"

"Elliot?"

"In recovery, the bullet missed his heart"

"Good"

"Hey, Al, whats your problem with El?"

She wraps her arm around my waist "We don't have a problem Liv, we just clash"

"Is that honest? You've never had a problem?"

"Thats the truth Liv, why did he say I did something to him?"

"No he didn't know what he did, he asked me to figure out what your problem with him was"

"Its not a problem, we just clash"

"Well, can you please try and get along Al? I need my two people to get along"

"I'll try Liv" she yawns and I kiss her cheek

"Baby, sleep. You need to recover"

"Thanks Liv, for all of this"

xx

"Well, don't you look better" I smile at Elliot who laughs lightly

"You don't look bad yourself Liv, hows Alex?"

"Shes okay, shes resting now. How are you?"

"I'm okay ya know? I'm nearly building up a tolerance to being shot at this stage"

I smile "You do go through it a lot. By the way, I talked to Al about her 'issue' with you"

"Yeah and?"

"She said she doesn't have an issue, that you just clash"

"Well, as far as I know I never did anything to piss her off so that sounds about right"

"She said she'd try"

"I will too Liv, since shes important to you now"

"She was always important to me.. Now shes even more important to me" I smile and Elliot pats the side of his bed, gesturing me to sit down which I do

We sit in silence for a minute and then he takes my hand

"Liv, I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"Being a whiny ass about you being gay"

"You weren't an ass, I should've said something-"

"No, you didn't have to, it was none of my business Olivia, it made no difference to your judgement or how you worked and you're still the same now, I'm sorry I was an ass"

"Thanks El but I should've said something, I was just afraid of how everyone would react, especially you"

"Because I'm Catholic?"

"That was a part, yeah. Its just, I didn't know your opinion and well, I didn't want you of all people to look at me differently"

"I couldn't have Liv, you're my partner, gay, straight, woman who wants to grow old with cats whatever"

I laugh "Woman who wants to grow old with cats?"

"Well, I don't know" he laughs and I smile

"Are we okay?"

He nods and smiles "We were never wrong Liv. By the way, what you did there with Rebecca, well done"

"Well, I had to distract her in someway, I didn't think she'd actually buy it"

"She was an idiot. Listen Liv, go back to Alex, make sure shes okay. I'm fine Kathy's on the way"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Go Liv, be with her"

"Thanks El, I'll come see you in the morning"

"Sure. Sleep well partner"

"You too El"


	9. Chapter 9

AN: This is going to be the last chapter, I've decided to end it here simply because I just cant find the time to keep writing it. I hope this is okay. Thanks for all the follows, favourites and reviews.

*3 weeks later*

"Liv, let me in" I hear her knock on the door and I smile

"Alex! That is your third time to knock"

"So, maybe you should let me in?" I hear her light laugh and pull on my jacket

"I don't want you to see me when I'm half together, I want to be fully dressed"

"Ooh why what are you in now?"

I laugh "Everything but my jacket babe, pull your mind from the gutter"

"Well when you say things like 'I want to be fully dressed' it gives the image of you in nothing but underwear"

"Well, maybe later Al" I open the door and see her beautiful purple dress and my jaw drops

"You look..."

"So do you" she smiles and runs her hands over my chest and down over my abs

"Leather looks amazing on you" she fingers the jacket and I smile

"Not as amazing as that dress looks on you" I see the blush on her cheeks and I smile "I mean it, beautiful"

"Thanks Liv, so Fin text me, they're all there"

"Already?"

"Already but we can be fashionably late, cant we?"

I pull her close to me "I think we have and ya know, maybe we'd have enough time if you want to see how good I look out of the leather too"

She smirks "Well as much as I'd love that, we cant keep them waiting Liv, we need to go"

"Okay" I smile and I kiss her "Lets go then"

xx

"Alex, we need to talk to you" I look up and see Elliot, Fin and John talking to Alex and I smile

"What do you want to talk to her about?" I ask and Elliot smiles back

"Just let us handle it Liv"

"Handle what?" I ask again and Alex rolls her eyes

"Lets just leave them, whatever they want to 'talk' about I don't think its all that serious"

I nod "I'll go buy us all some more drinks"

I walk to the bar and order the drinks and I see them all talking to Alex, one by one and after a minute I see them all hug her

I take the drinks and walk back over and leave them on the side table

Alex takes my hand and I move closer to her, whispering "What was that about?" into her ear

"They just wanted to make sure I treated you okay"

"What?" I ask "Were they serious?!"

"Yeah, Liv they were just looking out for you"

I look up to the guys, who've noticed our whispering and I look Elliot in the eye

"Well, they don't need to look out for me, I'm sure you're going to treat me fine"

Elliot laughs lightly and I smile "Shes fine guys. You don't need to threaten her"

Fin raises his hands "We didn't threaten her Liv, it was more a stern talk"

Alex smiles and squeezes my hand "Believe me, they weren't too rough on me honey, it was just a general chat"

"Yeah.. General my ass"

xx

Her drunken giggling in my ear makes me smile and I help her out of the cab

"Al, baby, you're going to need to help me out here" I try and support her and she sways slightly but I grab her before she falls

"Alex, you need to grab onto me" I wrap her arm around me and when we get inside she attempts to kiss down my neck

"Mmm Liv, I want you"

I roll my eyes "I bet you do"

After several more kisses down my neck we finally are able to get in the door and just as I shut the door she pins me against it, suddenly not as heavy on her feet as I thought she was

"Um.." I smile and she moves closer to my ear

"I was on water after that second drink, I am fully sober sweetheart and I do want you, since I saw that sexy leather jacket and that skintight top showing off them beautiful abs"

She pulls back the skintight too and it snaps back against my abs and I smile as she pulls off my jacket

"Liv, I need you to take me to bed"

"You do?"

She nods and pulls me into a kiss, slipping her hands through my hair

"I do" she confirms pulling back and she offers her hand

"Would you like to come to bed Liv?"

I smile and take her hand "Lets go Al"

xx

"Oh God Olivia..."

I smile as she mumbles into her pillow and I run my hand through her hair

"I take it you enjoyed last night?"

"Enjoyed it? Olivia, I can still feel it.."

I smirk "Me too. Oh Al, you just.. the way you.."

"I hope these sentences end well"

"Very, very well Al. By the way, about last night, what did the guys actually say to you?"

She rolls over and faces me, a smile still on her face "They just said I need to treat you right and if I don't I'll know about it-"

"-woah! They said that? Al, I'm sorry"

"Baby, they're just looking out for you, I get it, they're your friends, they want you to be happy"

"By threatening my girlfriend, wow, thats smart"

She smiles "Girlfriend?"

"Well, I assume after last night-" I start and she takes my hand

"You don't need to explain, I completely agree, well I prefer the term partner, girlfriend sounds a little juvenile"

I laugh "Of course you do"

"Whats that supposed to mean?" She smiles and I move closer to her

"Well, its hardly a surprise prim and proper Alexandra Cabot prefers the phrase 'partner' to 'girlfriend'"

She kisses me "I don't care what you call me as long as its you thats calling me it"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Hey we have to be in work soon, partner"

"Go back to girlfriend, when you say partner it sounds like you're talking to Elliot" She laughs and kisses me again

I sigh theatrically "Ugh woman, make up your mind"

"How about baby? I love when you call me baby" she offers

"Baby? Well, I think I can manage that" I smile and get out of bed

"I'm going for a shower, are you coming... baby?"

She rushes in ahead of me and I kick shut the door as she strips off her robe

If you told me six months ago I'd have Alex Cabot naked in my shower I'd say you were lying but now I couldn't be happier


End file.
